


Crystal Bond

by petolinka



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petolinka/pseuds/petolinka
Summary: It was a cold night. All of the crew was sleeping. But Captain Kylo Ren, leader of the Pirates of Ren was standing on the deck of his ship. He put off his mask and felt the cool breeze on his face.





	1. Kidnap

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Reylo fanfic that I put here, ao3. I hope you like it :)
> 
> btw, i'm not a native speaker so if you find mistakes you can tell me ^^
> 
> here is my tumblr blog --> petolinka.tumblr
> 
> btw, thanks for inspiration, obiwanisbae.tumblr

It was a cold night. All of the crew was sleeping. But Captain Kylo Ren, leader of the Pirates of Ren was standing on the deck of his ship. He put off his mask and felt the cool breeze on his face.  
Then he thought about it again. The map... Island of Heart Stones' map. A desolated,dangerous Island full of Heart Crystals.  
Public people were calling heartstone but they were actually crystals. He touched the wristband. It was made from black leather. And had a red heartstone at the center . Heart Crystals were rarely seen Force gems. They were increasing Force power of the user.Kylo Ren already could read mind, jump so high or sense dangers. But Chief Snoke was wise. He had wanted Kylo became more powerful. All of the crew was afraid of him. They were calling him a wizard but it was bullshit. Kylo was aware of his sensibility of Force was the very nature.

Now he was on the way. An English Royal Captain, Poe Dameron had the map. 

Kylo and his crew was going to make a night raid to Dameron's ship. 

\----------------

Reyleigh and Jyn Erso were daughters of Lord Erso the owner of Jakkton Abbey. Their father had imposed a duty to his daughters.  
Reyleigh or Rey as she liked, was different from her sister. They were both strong,bold and brave but Rey could sense some things oddly. She could feel lie and truth. She could sense the danger, memorize some stuff. For helping her sister, their father sent Rey with Jyn even Rey was so young.  
Luke the Duke of Coruscant was in an island for exploring something too secret. Pirates of First Order was after him. Lord had given them a map. Reyleigh and Jyn were going to meet with Dameron on the harbor.  
Two girl were waiting for seeing Dameron's face while waiting near by the ship.  
"Where is he?" Rey asked to Jyn.  
"I have no idea." She answered and raised her head for looking the huge ship. Suddenly his handsome face appeared.  
"Hello there!" Poe said and jumped to harbor. He was wearing a royal officer uniform. Two men came after him.  
"I am Captain Poe Dameron. And here are my friends and comrades in arms. Phineas and Cassian.  
Cassian smiled to Jyn.  
"You know I don't like being called Phineas, Poe!" Phineas said then turned to ladies. "Call me Finn, ma'am."  
He politely kissed two girl's hands. "Have you got _the thing?_ " Poe asked. "Yes, but we have to hurry up, Sir Dameron. Some people were following us. We got rid of them but all of us should be careful. Here is the map." Jyn said.

Rey closed her eyes. When she began to hear her own heartbeats, she shouted "NO!"

At the same time the harbor exploded. They heard the cries of pirates. While flames were rising to sky Cassian,Finn and Poe took their swords. Finn started fighting with someone from crew of First Order. So do Poe. Poe held Rey. Cassian stepped ahead for protecting Jyn. Jyn took her dagger from her purse. Cassian looked at her,  
"Seriously?!"  
Jyn smiled and they fought together.

Jyn stabbed someone's arm and kept on holding the map tight. A ginger haired man appeared with his five men suddenly. He swung his sword to Cassian, but Cassian was better than him. But then Cassian realized fighting was not his aim. He was trying to puf him off the track. While ginger guy's men attacking Cassian, he went to Jyn. Ginger guy was trying to pull map. But Jyn was so stubborn. She was pulling, either. Suddenly the map torn in two parts.

By the way, Rey was shocked. She had no idea about what was going on. Before yelling, she had felt something bad is happen. 

Poe was holding her arm with one hand. And fighting with the other hand. He swung his sword to a pirate.

Then...Rey saw him. At that moment time slowed down. Everything became clear.

He was taller than any of men. He had wide shoulders and a huge dark mask on his face. He punched one of the seaman of the navy.

Then he started fighting with Poe. Masked guy kicked Dameron's leg. Then punched his face. Raised his sword to stab Poe. Rey shouted "STOP!"  
And then he hestitated for a while. Rey and his eyes connected. He, his dark eyes... felt so familiar. 

He pushed Poe to sea. Then put his hand to Rey's forehead. Almost kindly... When his fingers touched her skin she fell down unconsciously. 

\-----

Kylo started carrying her. He shouted, "COME BACK! We have what we needed!"

Actually at the first time his plan was easy. Take and run. But while Hux was fighting against Andor, the map was torn into two pieces. And then Cassian Andor and elder Erso girl ran away. 

They have had only one piece. But when Kylo had seen the girl, he had understood she had the other part...in her mind.


	2. Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are like me. More than you think. We belong extinct side of the human kind. We belong the core of nature. Force. "

It was dark...and silent.

There was no voice nor noise around. Smell of wet wood only. Rey was laying on something like a bed. Which stood near by a wooden wall. There was no handcuffs. She touched her head.   
Headache was unbearable, she was expecting found some dried blood on her temple beacause of the ache but there was nothing.   
She realized, it was not a physical pain.  
She remembered her last memories then fear filled inside. Rey tried to strighten herself up in dark. When she moved, a huge silhoutte appeared. Stepped towards to her. She covered her head with her arms as if she was going to be hurted. 

A big arm crossed over her.

But nothing happened. Rey only smelled a whiffet like mint.

And then window opened. 

Rey realized silhoutte have been opening the window that was near by the bed.  
Light and smell of sea filled the room. She must be on a ship. She turned her head to right. 

The masked guy. He was really tall. He had wide shoulders and black hair with dark eyes. He was wearing a black mask but the mask was not hiding his eyes nor hair. There was an interesting brightness on his dark eyes.

When Rey felt enough power to talk, she asked, "Where am I?" 

"You're my guest." Deep voice answered. Rey looked at the wooden chair he was sitting. 'Was he waiting for me?' She tought.

"Where is my sister?" 

"You are so angry."

Rey grated her teeth. "It happens when you kidnapped by a creature in a mask."

He stood there for a while. Then he stood up and put off his mask.

'What is he thinking? Why is he doing this?' Rey thought. But she was also curious about the man behind the mask.

He put the mask on the table in the corner. His sword was also there.  
His face was unexpectedly young. He had full lips. There was stubbly beard on his face.

"Are you talking about Jyn Erso, am I right Reyleigh Erso?" 

"My name is Rey!"

He didn't answered. Then talked, "You've seen the map. You memorized it, didn't you?"

Rey didn't talk.

"Isn't it weird? " he asked.

"Remembering something too complicted? I understood it in first sight when I see you on harbor." 

Rey was always different from her sister. Mentally. But both of them had never talked about loudly. But now, this man was talking about it.

"You are like me. More than you think. We belong extinct side of the human kind. We belong the core of nature. Force. " 

He turned his back and hissed.

 

Suddenly he came next to her and almost touched her temple.

His moves were so fast that she couldn't reacted before his touch.

"You are so lonely. There is no one like you around you. At night, you're desperate to sleep. There is always a nightmare or a daydream."

"Get out of my head!"  
.

"I have to take that map from you. You will be my guest until you give that to me." He whispered.

Kylo Ren entered her mind. Then he felt something familiar. Just like in in the harbor. Their eyes were connected while this was happening.   
He saw the same brightness in her eyes just like he had since he was born. It was his specialty. How could she had it?

"GET OUT!" she shouted and suddenly all of the doors of her mind closed. 

He stepped back immidiately. Then he picked his sword from table.  
They looked at each other for while.

Kylo Ren turned around and went to deck. Left her alone in the room.

He shouted "Unfurl the sails!"

"Aye aye captain!" answered crew. 

\---

Rey was hungry and thirsty. But she was scared. She wasn't afraid of him, at beginning yes but now, he was too familiar to be afraid of. 

She touched her necklace like she always did.  
There was an interesting scarlet gem on it. It seemed broken. Like a piece. She wondered about the other part for first time after 19 years.


End file.
